Two for One
by AxPerfectxFlower
Summary: What if Sasuke and Sakura are twins? What if they both want to kill Itachi? What if they both have a crush on Naruto and want him for themselves? What if they start falling for each other as well? Could things get anyway worse? What would Naruto think. What is going to happen? Read to Find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Stronger

**AxPerfectxFlower: Hey everyone. I just want to say this is my fourth story I made! I know I should have wait until I complete at least one of my stories before starting another one but this one is stuck in my head for 2 months already and I really want to show others. I will try to make updates but it might be long because I have to update the others too so bare with me please. I am working hard. Oh and if you notice I am not making it exactly like the real Naruto. I wish but, can not own Naruto. Sakura is going to be OCC in this one. Warning: a lot of introducing in the being!**

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_" Sasuke nii chan! " yelled a 4 years old dark haired girl with onyx green eyes. Her hair was tied up in two low ponytails and a aqua blue clip. Wearing a pink velvet dress with checker pattern design, with a white long shirt, on the back of her dress had an Uchiha symbol. " Sakura " yelled back a 4 years old boy with dark hair and onyx eyes. Wearing a long black Uchiha shirt with white pants._

_" ah I found you " panted Sakura. " are you alright Sakura? " asked Sasuke kneeling down to his panting twin._

_Sasuke and Sakura are Uchiha twins. They have the same appearance and personalities but have different taste of foods and gender. Sasuke doesn't like sweets while Sakura loves them, Sasuke loves tomatoes while Sakura is allergic to them and hated them. Though they have different tastes of food they both loved their mothers Onigiri (rice balls)._

_" hey Otouto is Imouto ok? " asked a 8 years old boy with dark hair with onyx eyes. Wearing a similar outfit as Sasuke's but with short sleeves and had long pants. " I-I'm okay I-I was just running f-for a long time " gasped Sakura sitting on the ground._

_Itachi Uchiha, he was the oldest Uchiha child in the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha twins loved him very much and was proud that he was their brother. He was a proud child that their father Fugaku had much pride in him then the Uchiha twins. He is like Sasuke but likes Dangos like Sakura so he is both. He also like the Uchiha twins like his mother Mikoto's Onigiri._

_Fugaku Uchiha, a serious and loving father of Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura. He is very serious and isn't usually seen with a smile. Only his wife Mikoto Uchiha had. He loves Mikoto very much just like his children. He had showed to be more proud with Itachi but the Uchiha twins. He was disappointed them for being too outgoing but loved then very much in the inside. He isn't interested in sweets so he is like Sasuke. But he can be very kind if you know get to know him. Which was agreed by Minato Namikaze his partner._

_Mikoto Uchiha, a kind and gentle mother of Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura. She is very kind to others and have a soft side towards Sakura mostly since she was their first girl but she loves her other sons as well. She is known to give her children nicknames like Ita chan, Sasu chan, and Saki bear. She likes sweets like Sakura and Itachi. She according to her children is a wonderful cooker, mostly her Onigiri. She loves her husband very much and wishes him good luck when he has to leave for important missions. She can be a little bit scary if you make her mad in which was said by Sasuke since she was mostly mad at him then the others. Her best friend is the mother of Naruto which is Kushina Uzumaki. All the Uchiha siblings love her more then her father as well._

_Kushina Uzumaki, a outgoing and joyful mother of Uzumaki Naruto. She had died with Minato when trying to save everyone in Konoha and from sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto. She was Mikoto's best friend and was never forgotten in the Uchiha clan. She was a Jinchuuriki when alive and before giving birth to Naruto but when Minato tried to close the seal of the Nine tails Obito/Madara had killed the two helpers for Kushina's labor and was holding Naruto threatening to kill him. Kushina and Minato's past was very hard for the Uchiha clan._

_Minato Namikaze, a kind and strong father of Uzumaki Naruto. He was killed with Kushina when the Kyuubi was released from Kushina's seal. He was Konoha's 4th Hokage and is Fugaku partner. He had many respect from others and have been a great Hokage until death._

**(that was really long -_-)**

_Itachi soon crouched down and scooped Sakura up in his arms. " Otouto it's time for training, Imouto you have to sit and wait for your turn " said Itachi carrying Sakura to a tree branch and set her there. Sakura giggled and then pouted. " why does Sasuke nii chan get to train first " asked Sakura pouting very cutely._

_Itachi chuckled. " because unlike you he needs more training " said Itachi. " Hey I heard that! " shout Sasuke with a pout of his own._

_Sakura began giggling wildly._

_A long training hour later..._

_Both Uchiha twins were sleeping. Itachi soon disappeared. When they woke up Sasuke looked around to find Itachi but he wasn't there. " Sasuke nii chan, where's Itachi onii chan? " asked Sakura. Sasuke blinked and stand up. " let's go look for him " said Sasuke. Sakura nodded and they began searching._

_**Inside Uchiha Mansion**_

_Blood was everywhere. It was dark and Sharingan eyes were seen in the center. " I-Itachi..." _

_" mother...I must do this...for them.. " whispered Itachi. Mikoto and Fugaku were panting. They weren't injured though. " I-Ita c-chan...I...I know..how you feel..." gasped Mikoto. " this...this... is the only way for...for.. them to get s-stronger... " pant Fugaku._

_Itachi closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. " yes..."_

_Mikoto and Fugaku sighed. " w-we understand...kill...kill us " whispered Mikoto. Fugaku's eyes widen before sighing and nodded in agreement. Itachi stared at them. " I-Itachi i-it's the only w-way " gasped Fugaku._

_Itachi sighed and grabbed his sword. Outside the door you could see two bodies getting stabbed._

_**Back to the Twins**_

_" hey maybe Itachi onii chan is at home " said Sakura pulling on her brother's sleeve. Sasuke nodded and they both ran to their mansion. Soon they saw the Uchiha mansion. It was dark so they couldn't see the blood from the outside._

_" Itachi are yo- AHHHHHH! " screeched Sakura. Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. " w-what happened? " stuttered Sasuke. Sakura was blinking back tears that was beginning to form in her eyes._

_" I-Itachi onii chan w-who did t-this? " asked Sakura running towards her older brother while Sasuke followed. " I did "_

_The twins both gasped. " b-but you n-no you you couldn't! " said Sakura hesitating. " oh you don't believe me? " said Itachi flashing his sharingan. Sakura and Sasuke screamed in horror. Itachi didn't show the part where they approve of him allowing to kill them though._

_" WHY ONII CHAN WHY!? " shout Sakura. " Your your a MONSTER! " yelled Sasuke. Sakura couldn't hold back the tears and burst out crying. Sasuke lost his balance and collapsed onto the floor. Tears flowing down his eyes to his cheeks._

_Itachi chuckled and smirked. " foolish little siblings...you can't do anything " said Itachi darkly. Sasuke grinded his teeth. Itachi chuckled evilly and began walking away. He then stopped. " if you truly hate me then get stronger, get stronger and fight me, both of you are no match for me right now, foolish little siblings " said Itachi before he jumped out of the mansion._

_~End Of Flashback~_

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was morning. Sakura was first one to wake up. She began narrowing her eyes. (If you truly hate me then get stronger, get stronger and fight me, both of you are no match for me right now, foolish little siblings.)

I will get stronger, I will find you, I will kill you, until you wait Itachi, I will get you someday. Sakura's fist tighten. It soon stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. " Sakura...relax..." said Sasuke. Her eyes soften.

Her brother always knows how to calm her down. " It's time to go to school Sasuke nii chan ". Sakura still calls Sasuke nii chan and Sasuke didn't really care if she did. Sasuke nodded and stand up so get dressed. Sakura began to change as well.

The twins didn't really care if they show each other. They were too focused on one person. Itachi.

Ninja Academy

Sakura and Sasuke were one of the first one's there. Soon Ino and her fangirl's group showed up. Sasuke sighed. " here they come " sighed Sasuke.

Sakura chuckled. Sakura didn't have any fanboys but some boys really like her but they weren't really annoying so she was very lucky unlike Sasuke who had a lot of fangirls. Haha sucks for him.

Well she isn't very lucky. All Sasuke's fangirls hate her. She doesn't know why. I mean I'm his sister for god sakes. I won't do anything to him. I mean he is hot but to me he is just a normal boy.

The twins kept their poker face still even if their were annoying fangirls around them. Naruto soon came into the room. " ah Sakura chan! " yelled Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, he was the world's biggest hyper blonde. He is a loudmouth and likes to pull pranks. He was hated by everyone in Konoha because of the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of him. The reason why he likes to prank people to get some attention. He doesn't know who his parents are and never felt real family love. It was very sad to be in his situation.

Sakura closed her eyes as Naruto raced his way to Sakura. When he got there he saw Sasuke and pointed a accusing finger at him. " what is Teme doing here?! " shout Naruto. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

" NARUTO DON'T CALL SASUKE KUN TEME! "

" NARUTO GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE KUN "

" NARUTO YOU STUPID IDIOT "

The annoying shouts never stopped. " AND YOU SAKU-BITCH GET AWAY FROM SASUKE KUN HE IS MINE "

That made Sakura angry, no not angry, FIERCE! Sasuke opened his eyes and said a vein that pop out on the side of her forehead. He leaned in and whispered " stay calm and nothing will happen ". Sakura nodded and put the same stolic face as Sasuke.

Naruto jumped up onto Sasuke desk and glared at him face to face. Sasuke did the same while Sakura watched emotionlessly.

" NARUTO GET AWAY FROM SASUKE KUN "

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ASSHOLE "

" DON'T TOUCH MY SASUKE KUN "

Naruto turned around and gave a nervous face before turning back to Sasuke. Their glares darkened and their face got closer. Sakura's eyes narrowed and leaned closer to the two of them. Arisu was sitting behind them and accidentally bumped into Naruto which causes Sasuke and Naruto to kiss, while Sakura's lips meet Naruto's cheek and eye on Sasuke's noes.

All the whining stopped when Arisu apologised in shock. They separated from each other. Sakura was blushing while wiping her lips frantically, while Naruto and Sasuke cough and spit out the disgusting taste. " Naruto I'm going to kill you " hissed Sasuke. " that is my line " growled Naruto.

" Naruto. "

Naruto stopped coughing and turned around slowly to see Sasuke's fangirls with venomous auras around them. " Naruto. We. Are. Going. To. Kill. You. " said the fangirls slowly with a twitching smirk. " s-scary! " yelped Naruto shaking. Naruto was soon saved by Iruka sensei.

" alright everyone that's enough, get back to your seats " said Iruka. Naruto began crying tears of joy.

" quiet down please! " shout Iruka sensei. The room was silent. " ok good today I am going to tell you are teams " said Iruka sensei.

" Team 1, Fukudaze Ito, Mekito Sukami, and Hanabetiii Arisu, Team 2, Hyutame Muso, Ukugaki Su, and Gintsu Higimi, Team 3, Keko Nonoko, Hokoe Misaki, and Hijimaro Hohe, Team 4, Utuku Haruka, Saayu Rima, and Hito Suki, Team 5, Uzumaki Karin, Konite Jitsu, and Imukaze Diyu, Team 6 Watanabe Ami, Mensa Kimi, and Liko Jimka, Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, Team 9, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuga Neji, and finally Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji " said Iruka sensei reading out the names of his students off that paper.

" this will be your team for now on " said Iruka sensei. " OI SENSEI WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH TEME!? " shout Naruto.

" because Naruto I chose you to be in that group " said Iruka twitching. " is there something wrong Dobe? " said Sasuke sarcastically. The classroom began to laugh. Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke caught that look as a warning to stop but he didn't listen. Naruto growled. " are you a lion or a big kitten Dobe " said Sasuke smirking.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She grabbed Sasuke by the ear and pulled him towards her. Sasuke made a little yelp. " when I say stop I mean stop " whispered Sakura. " sorry mother " whispered Sasuke.

" Haha Sasuke got his ear pulled by Sakura chan HAHAHA OW! " Sakura had let go of Sasuke's ear and grabbed Naruto's ear. " Ow Ow Itaii Itaii Sakura channnn " winced Naruto. " alright settle down everyone settle down " said Iruka sensei.

After a very long boring education later...

" alright everyone it's time to go home, remember tomorrow you are going to meet your new sensei so get ready " said Iruka sensei.

" Hai! "

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were walking home with Sasuke's fangirls surrounding them and Naruto. " well I have to go home guys see ya tomorrow Sakura chan Teme! " yelled Naruto smiling brightly.

Sakura nodded while Sasuke just stared. Naruto waved goodbye and ran home. They had lost the fangirls awhile ago. " Sasuke nii chan? " said Sakura.

" hn? "

Sakura began to lower her eyes. " are we going to kill Itachi and avenger own clan? " asked Sakura. Sasuke stopped. Sakura blinked and turned towards him. " what kind of question is that, of course we are and we are going to get strong and avenger our clan Baka " said Sasuke glaring at her. Sakura glared back. Soon the glaring stopped and Sakura began giggling while Sasuke chuckled.

We are the same, we both want to get Stronger.

* * *

**Ehh what chu think good? Bad? I want to know your opinion! Please review and tell me what chu think! Once again I am not going to make it exactly like the anime or manga so don't yell at me if it's all wrong and it is not how it is. Well I hope you like this story and feel free to ask questions. I will be very happy to answer them. See ya in my next chapter!~ AxPerfectxFlower**


	2. Chapter 2: Not giving up

**AxPerfectxFlower: Hey everyone! I just want to say HI! And thanks for reading. Sorry for the super super long update. It's because I was working on my other fanfiction. Hehehe...OH AND I'M NOT MAKING IT THE SAME IT'S GOING TO BECOME DIFFERENT! SO BEWARE!**

**Well I hope you like this chapter! I don't...I don't...I don't own Naruto alright...T_T..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

" Sakura channnn~! "

" Be quiet Naruto..."

" Dobe shut up for a second will ya "

Naruto pouted as he tugged on Sakura's shirt which got Sakura to use one of Sasuke's cold glare. " Mou when is our Sensei gonna be here! " whined Naruto while rolling his head in exhaustion.

" Hn "

" Ah "

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. " You guys really are twins..."

" Yo "

Naruto grabbed a kunai and pointed into a random direction. " Woah Naruto calm down "

" How do you know my name? " yelled Naruto. The man rolled his eyes and shook his head. " Because Naruto, I have to know my students names " sighed the white haired man. Sasuke opened one eye while Sakura walked next to Naruto. " So your our teacher? " The man nodded and smiled. " Why don't we introduce each other? ". The three students nodded.

" Alright, to start off, say your first and last name, your likes and dislikes, and what

you are planning in the future "

" Who would like to start? " asked the white haired man. He looked towards his three genin and sighed. " I guess I'll start, My name is Hatake Kakashi but I would like you to refer to me as Kakashi Sensei, my likes and dislikes is my business, and what I want to be in the future is none of your concern " said Kakashi. Naruto's mouth dropped. " You only told us your name! " shout an angry Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled and pointed to the blonde genin. " Okay you next ". Naruto crossed his arms and and opened his mouth. " My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I love Ramen! All kinds of ramen, especially at Ichirakus but I also prefer my ramen in cup form, I don't like people who disrespect me, and in the future I'm going to become the best Hokage in the wholewide world and everyone will respect me! " Naruto proudly ended his sentence with a high pitched " DATTEBAYO ".

Kakashi just nodded and point to his next student who was next to her twin. " Your next ".

" My name is Uchiha Sakura, I like dangos..., I hate...things..., and in the future I will kill someone that is meant to be killed in the first place and avenge my and Sasuke nii kun's clan " Kakashi noticed the darkness when Sakura said her future. Kakashi shivered a little bit and turned to another Uchiha standing with his eyes closed. " Your turn "

Sasuke never opened his eyes but he did talk. " My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like most things, I dislike a lot of things, and future isn't going to be the future it's going to be reality, I will kill a certain man and just like my sister avenger my clan ". Kakashi stared at the two Uchihas. " A Hokage wanna be, and two Avengers huh "

Though Kakashi had whispered it Naruto heard the wanna be part. " What did you say old man?! " shouted Naruto pointing a accused finger at him. Kakashi gave him a fake hurt impression. " I'm not old, I'm just 27 years old "

" That's old! "

" Well at least I'm not tiny as a mushroom " Naruto was about to jump on him but was stopped when Sakura grabbed his arm. She shook her head no while Naruto pouted. " B-But Sakura chan h-he said "

" Stop whining Dobe "

" What did you call me Teme!? "

Kakashi and Sakura watched from afar. " Sasuke nii kun.." Sasuke flinched and shut his mouth which made Naruto think he had the advantage. Kakashi looked back and forth at the now emotionless twins. " Hm, Interesting "

Kakashi clapped his hands together. " Alright everyone why don't we train with each other " Kakashi reached for his pocket and brought out two bells. The three genin stared at the bells in confusion as Kakashi brought it near the side of his face.

" Today for training you three are going to some who get these bells from me " Kakashi then put the bells on his belt and brings out an orange book. Naruto saw the front page and screamed which got the action of Sasuke and Sakura.

" S-Sensei wha-what are you r-reading!? "

Kakashi looked down at his book and gave an innocent look. " Just a book ". Naruto's eyes widen even more. " It's not just a book, it's a porn book! "

Sakura made an uncomfortable look while Sasuke looked away. " Not only is our Sensei old he is a pervert as well..." grumbled Naruto. Kakashi rolled his eyes and removed his eyes from his book. " So now that is done why don't we begin? ". The Dark haired Uchiha twins nodded while Naruto smirked. " Move out! "

They all dashed into trees or bushes but not all of them. Naruto jumped out of his hiding place, holding a kunai in his left hand. Kakashi stared at the boy and blinked. " Alright you old perverted man, lets go, you and me, now! " growled Naruto. Kakashi chuckled. " Right on huh? ". Naruto moved to his fighting pose while Kakashi was left where he was at with the Ichi Ichi book hiding his hidden face. Naruto yelled a battle cry and charged towards Kakashi. Though in the bushes are two dark haired twins watching Naruto in amusement. Naruto swiped his arm trying to attack his face, but Kakashi was too fast for him and dodge his attack.

Naruto began to throw punches at him but Kakashi would dodge them easily. Naruto used one more punch and it hit Kakashi but he turned into dust, which shocked both Naruto and the Uchiha twins.

Kakashi reappeared behind the blonde ninja, in a squatting position, he hold up two fingers of both of his hands together and was pointing to Naruto's hole.

" Naruto watch out! " yelled Sakura but it was too last. As Naruto turned around Kakashi had already shoved his two fingers and shouted " Hidden village of Leaf's secret move, A thousand years old Pain! ". Naruto turned blue and was sent flying towards the ground holding his butt in the air. Sasuke and Sakura fell backwards in embrassesment.

Kakashi blew on his fingers and opened up his book again. " Taijutsu..." The Jounin turned around and stared at Sakura. Sakura ran while Sasuke moved to another tree.

Sakura had stop running and was resting upon a tree. Panting, she didn't even noticed Kakashi sitting on a tree. " Yo "

The Uchiha's eyes widen as she turned around. She shot up from her postion and tighten her fist. Kakashi chuckled and jumped off. Sakura charged towards him while Kakashi blocked her punches with a hand movement. Sakura gritted her teeth. " Sharingan! "

Yes the little Uchiha knows how to achieve her Sharingan. Sasuke also knows how. " Hmm Genjutsu.." Sakura charged towards her teacher as he carefully tried not to look in her eyes. Sasuke soon showed up. He made hand seals as he also charged with his twin at Kakashi. " Fire style: Fireball Jutsu! "

Kakashi jumped away and stared at the explosion. " and lastly Ninjutsu.." Sasuke and Sakura both had their Sharingan on. Kakashi stared at his little students with amusement. He heard a cry from behind him and saw another one of his student charging towards him. Though Naruto had thought he had finally got Kakashi off guard he soon found hi self upside down, from the leg that was tied to a tree. " H-How the what?! Nooo Kakashi you old baboon! "

The twins slammed they heads onto the tree as Naruto struggled trying to get out. Kakashi shooked his head. Sasuke stand back up and dashed towards Kakashi who was staring at Naruto. Trying to grabbed the bell when he was not looking Kakashi jumped towards the other Uchiha was getting up making Sasuke fall to the ground. " Hahahaha Teme you fell down Hahahaha " Naruto kept laughing until his throat was dry making the Uchiha mad.

Sakura saw her teacher coming her way and tried to move but was soon founded on the ground. " Sakura chan! " screeched Naruto. Sakura coughed while Sasuke tried to get to his sister by using Taijutsu on Kakashi while he dodged them in a smooth movement. Coughing Sakura slowly standed up holding her arm that was bruised by the landing. Kakashi blocked Sasuke punched and through him at Naruto.

" Arghhh T-Teme "

" Shut up "

Kakashi once again shook his head and look back and forward to his three students. " You know what teamwork is right? why don't you use them? "

Kakashi pulled Sasuke and Sakura up and grabbed Naruto and fliped him onto his shoulder. " Come with me ". Sasuke glared at his teacher as the Uchiha twins followed Naruto and Kakashi.

They were at the training area. Naruto was once again tied up but against a rock while Sasuke and Sakura were sitting next to him with lunch boxes. " Alright here are the rules, you two can eat but Naruto can't, you guess cannot give him food even if he asks for it " said Kakashi sitting on the boulder.

Naruto began to cry waterfalls. " And what if we give him food? "

" You would break the rules "

" And if we break the rules "

Kakashi made crossed his arms. " You would lose the position of being a Ninja..."

There was a long silence. " WHAT!? " Naruto screeched in horror. The Uchiha twins was to shocked to say anything. " We'll enjoy your lunch " Kakashi standed up and walked away. Sasuke and Sakura both opened their boxes while Naruto whimpered from hunger. They started eating while Naruto looks at Sasuke's lunchbox and whimpers even more. Sasuke opened one eye while Sakura picked up some of her food and placed it in front of Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes shined with joy. " S-Sakura cha-argh! " Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke had already shove his food into Naruto's mouth. Naruto blink but smiled brightly at the male Uchiha. Sakura felt jealously inside her and shoved some of her own food into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke growled at his sister and gave Naruto some more food. Naruto gladly accept the foods from his two teammates. The three Genin were to busy eating and didn't noticed their own teacher coming towards them.

" You! what do you think your doing? " asked Kakashi pointing at them with a accused finger. The three gasped in shock and dropped their chopsticks. " Well? " asked the impatient Kakashi. Naruto at first didn't know what to say but then shout " You said we had to work to together! ". Sasuke and Sakura blinked and nodded. " That's right we are a team and helping each other is teamwork " yelled Sakura standing up. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Kakashi blinked and narrowed his eyes. Naruto gulped while the twins shivered in fear though they both has an emotionless face. " Y-You...you all...passed " Kakashi started off in a deadly tone but quietly changed into a kinded one when he said passed. The three ninjas blinked. " W-What did y-you just say? "

" W-We passed? "

Kakashi nodded. " H-How, you said that if we break the rules we would be removed from being a ninja " said Naruto. " Yes, if you break the rules it makes you a scum, but if leaving your teammates make you more then a scum " Naruto frowned in confusion. Sakura whispered in Naruto's ears and Naruto's mouth open in a shape of a " o ".

" Sasuke untie Naruto, this will be the end of out training until tomorrow, Bye " Kakashi walked away with a hand in the air. While Sasuke untied Naruto, they all stared at the place where their teacher had disappeared. Soon after Narutó was untied he stretched his arms in the air. " Ahh it's nice to be free again! " said Naruto.

Naruto yawn from exhaustion. " Ah I have to go, I'm tired " said Naruto spinning his head. The Uchiha twins blinked and nodded. " Bye Sakura chan Sasuke teme! "

" Hn "

" Ah "

As Naruto left, Sakura eyed Sasuke carefully. " Sasuke nii kun..? "

" Hn? "

Sakura looked straight at him. " Do you still like Naruto? " Sasuke blinked and looked away. Sakura tighten her fists. " Do you still like him as well Sakura? "

Sakura lowered her eyes. Sasuke narrowed his. Sakura then shot her eyes up with glare. " Even if you like him Sasuke nii kun, I'm not going to give up " said Sakura with determent in her tone. Sasuke smirked and put his hands in his pockets. " So am I "

They walked home with a smirk on their faces. We are not going to give up, no not yet...

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is too short. But this is how I images the second chapter to be. Anyway my dad still has fix my computer yet but I found a way to make this story. Im on mobile so that is way the chapter got so long to make. Not a fast texter...or I'm not even a texter. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. You may be confused about the do you still like Naruto thing, well you will find out soon in the next chapter. The next chapter is called Hinata...**

**Well see ya in the next chapter~ AxPerfectxFlower**


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata

**AxPerfectxFlower:...Hello...IM SO MAD! I WAS WORKING THIS CHAPTER AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!? I LOST THEM ALL! THIS WHOLE CHAPTER! Arghhh! Anyway I have to remake this chapter since I forgot what I wrote before so I have to think about this. Oh and this is NOT I repeat NOT in the manga or anime, so it's a special from me! It's not really Valentines anyway so hahaha. Well enjoy! Read and Review please!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

" Sasuke kunn~ "

" Your so hot Sasu kun! "

" Please be mine! "

" Marry me! "

" Sasuke kun! "

It was Valentines day. I was being trampled not by hundreds but thousands. If Sakura was here she'd know what to do but unfortunately she had to buy Naruto another door, because she broke his old one.

_~Flashback~_

_Naruto's door was banging roughly by the one and only Uchiha Sakura. Her face was red from anger. " Naruto! You better open this door! " Sakura's ramming continued as Naruto, from the inside was sitting in the corner. He was shivering with fear._

_" S-Sakura chan I-I-I didn't mean t-to do that I s-swear "_

_" Naruto OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR! " The banging soon stopped and the blonde Genin sat there confused. Soon the silents was interrupted by a loud crash._

_" SHANNARO! "_  
**(A/N: Is that how you spell it? If it is wrong tell me please)**

_Out of the dust came a flaring Sakura. Sharingan was achieved and her hair was waving in the air. " Na. Ru. To "_

_" AHHHHH SAKURA CHAN NOOOO I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT AHHHHH "_

_" Naruto you cheese hair asshole! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! "_

_I walked into the Uzumaki home fro. the broken door. Shaking my head, I stared at Sakura as she screamed at the poor Uzumaki on the ground._

_" I was making Kakashi Sensei my special chocolate cake for Valentines day and you came in and ATE IT! "_

_" But Sakura chan I just wanted to try it "_

_" YOU ATE THE WHOLE THING! "_

_" I just got carried away " Naruto was crying waterfalls as Sakura grabbed his collar_

_" Why did you make Kakashi Sensei a chocolate cake and not me!? "_

_" Because he deserved it for training me! "_

_I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit but after that I quickly returned to my normal emotionless face. Sakura can make me laugh very easily but I only laugh when we were at home._

_~End of Flashback~_

Sighing, I ran my fingers in my dark hair and walked away but I knew that my fangirls are going to follow me anyway so I didn't really care anymore.

**Sakura's POV**

I tighten my fist so I don't burst at my blonde ' friend '.

" Naruto we have been looking for new door for 43 minutes, How much longer?! "

" I just don't like the doors. you have chosen- " My face darken as I lowered my face chuckling darkly. " W-Wait a minute S-Sakura chan I didn't mean what I j-just say hahahaha " stuttered Naruto sweating like mad.

Naruto then turned around and gasped. I raised an eyebrow and followed where he was looking at. There, right there was an orange door with spirals painted around it. There were some red and blue stripes as well. It was Naruto's dream door. " SAKURA CHAN I FOUND THE PERFECT DOOR! " He frantically ran to the sales man with my money and bought without my permission.

I, dumbfound, stared at Naruto as he carried his brand new door and ran off somewhere. Leaving me standing there. Then I snapped. " NARUTO YOU TOOK MY MONEY! " I was about to chase him down to the ground but I just shrugged it off (that fast?) and walk to went to look for my brother.

**Normal POV**

" Hinata where are you, I still can't see! "

" S-Sorry Kiba k-kun I w-was busy " The shy raven haired Hyuga raced to the Dog trainer with some wipes to clean off Kiba's face. " Argh Akamaru why did you make me go to the hot spring with Shino, his bugs are -shivers- all over the place " Kiba turned green as the dog next to him was on the ground scratching all the fleas out.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

" Sasuke nii kun, I think I forgot something on the training grounds let me go check "

" Ah "

Hinata suddenly stopped which got Kiba confused of why, she recognizes thoses very familiar voices. " K-Kiba kun we have t-to go now! " said Hinata shaking as the two shadows came closer.

" Huh? Why what happened? " Hinata was panicking as she fanatically pulled on Kiba's sweater.

" Ah, someone is already here Sakura " Hinata made a small squeak and looked at the two Uchiha's with wide eyes. " Hinata? What's wrong? Hinata? " asked Kiba wiping his eyes. The Twins and the Hyuga stared at each other like they weren't prepared for this.

" Sakura, Sasuke "

" H...Hinata "

" Hinata "

Kiba moved his head from left to right. " Eh Sasuke? Sakura? Where are they, Hinata? " Sasuke stared turned into a dark glare. Sakura narrowed her eyes and pulled her slightly on her shirt. It was her habit just like Sasuke's habit of shoving his hands in his pockets. As well as saying Hn and Ah.

" What are you doing here? " Sasuke hissed. Hinata looked away uncomfortably as she stepped back. Sakura glared as she tighten her grip on her Uchiha shirt. " Nothing, we were just leaving " Hinata whispered. Kiba's eyes widen, even though he still can't see, jumped out of his chair.

" HINATA WHAT'S WRONG YOU DIDN'T STUTTERED THIS IS SERIOUS! " screeched Kiba.

Hinata pulled on Kiba's shirt and dragged him away. Kiba was even more confused then he ever was. " Hinata are you listening?! " Akamaru barked as he explained what happened a few minutes ago. Hinata suddenly stop and let go of Kiba's shirt.

" Kiba...do you want to know why I was acting like that a few minutes ago...? " Hinata whispered still looking at the ground.

" Hinata...what happened? "

_**~Flashback~**_

_" Students may I have all your attentions please? " Iruka walked in front of his desk and cleared his throat. As the room got silent Iruka begin. " As you all know today we have a new student right? "._

_The room was still silent and Iruka continued. " Well it turned out we have two new students, they are twins as you may need to know and I want you to respect them ". The classroom slightly nodded as Iruka turned to the door. " Please come in "_

_Two students walked in. One girl, one boy, both look a like, both emotionless. " Kids I would like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura " Iruka gave them a nodded as Sasuke spoked first. " Hn "_

_" KYAAAAAAAAAA! ". The room was filled with girly squeals and fangirl cries. " YOUR SO CUTE! "_

_" I LIKE YOU! "_

_" YOUR NAME IS SASUKE KUN RIGHT? CUTE NAME! "_

_Iruka tried to shut them down by saying " Everyone sit down or you all get a detention! ". The Teacher sighed and looked at the twins who looked like they didnt even care and smiled calmly. Looking back at the room he found a seat next to a certain Hyuga sitting quietly a by herself at the last row and nodded. " Alright I found a seat for you guys, you can sit next to Hinata there, well Sakura you can sit next to Hinata and Sasuke will sit next to you alright? Hinata please raise your hand ". There were whined of protects._

_" Eh? Why does Sasuke have to sit next to the weak girl? "_

_" Why can't Sasuke kun sit next to me? "_

_" Sensei I don't accepted this "_

_Iruka ignored the cries and began writing down the detention slips. Sakura's onyx eyes shot to the shy girl who slowly raised her hand. Sasuke hn'ed and walked to the seat. Sakura followed slightly looking around. As they passed girls gave flirty looks at Sasuke and gave disgusted glares at Sakura. She rolled her eyes and looked at some boys how were blushing. Sakura smirked on the inside. Sasuke was the first to sat down. Sitting down, Sakura noticed the Hyuga staring at her. She was blushing. Sakura blinked. Was she a interested in girls or something or was she just shy? " H-Hi my n-name is H-Hyuga H-Hinata " stutter the Hyuga smiling softly. Sakura stared at the said girl and opened her mouth. " Uchiha Sakura " Hinata gave a weak smile. Yep just shy._

_Sasuke watched the two as Hinata switched her glance to the other Uchiha. Smiling she repeated her name. " A-And you two a-are twins? " She asked quietly while Iruka continued to blabber about tackling._

_" Hn "_

_" Ah "_

_Hinata giggled quietly. " W-Well it's nice to meet y-you ". Returned her gaze to Iruka, Sakura noticed that she didnt have any friends._

_As the bell ranged Sasuke was buried by all his fangirls (not like this doesn't happen every day) as Sakura was pushed by them._

_" What do you think you are? "_

_" Trying to make friends with the new kids huh? You really are an idiot "_

_" Hahaha Useless and stupid, why would god make such people " Small crying was heard in between the loud laughing. Familiar raven hair was seen by the girl Uchiha._

_Sakura stared at the three girls laughing and tugged on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke noticed his sister was staring at something and followed where she was looking at. Sakura frowned as the three girls started beating the poor girl until she started coughing up blood. Sasuke summoned his sharingan to scare away the fangirls and began walking to the group with Sakurs following from behind._

_As they came closer they noticed that the bullied girl was none other then the Hyuga girl they met early. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and gasped. The girl named Ami noticed the girl gasped and turned around. Sasuke and Sakura both had their sharingan on. " UH OH ZAMI OKUTO LETS GET OUT OF HERE! ". Staring with wide eyes, Hinata wiped the blood off her face, stand up and bowed._

_" Thank you Sasuke San, Sakura San " Hinata sniffed and blinked her tears away. She shivered as she dashed away before the twins could say anything._

_" Interesting..."_

**Next Day..**

" Hina chan two kids are waiting for you outside, hurry! " Hinata blinked. No one ever visits her but her cousin Neji but he usually is forced to visit her. The Hyuga raced walked to the door. As she opened the door, there was a hint of Dair hair shown. Her eyes widen as she fully opened the door.

" Sasuke San, Sakura San!? "

The Uchiha twins stared at the completely shocked Hyuga and stepped back. " W-What are y-you doing here?! " asked Hinata blinking. They stayed silent until Sakura broke it. " Are you coming or not? "

Hinata narrowed her brows together in confusion. " W-What? "

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. " School, walking with us to School ". Hinata's eyes widen even more. " A-Are you serious? " Sakura shrugged as Sasuke started walking. " If you don't want to the- "

" I-I'll go l-let me get my b-backpack! " The Hyuga ran inside, kissed her mother good bye, grabbed her bag and ran out the door for towards the Uchiha twins. Smiling softly, Hinata started a conversation with Sakura and sometimes with Sasuke. She learned a lot about them. " Do y-you have parents? " After Hinata had asked that question she regretted it. Their calm face turned into dark ones as they both looked away.

" I-I'm sorry I d-didn't- "

" No "

" Huh? " The shy girl blinked in confusion as the male Uchiha spoke.

" We lost our family in a murder..." Hinata looked at Sakura just to make sure they weren't lying.

" We lost our whole clan..." whispered Sakura. Her head was still faced somewhere else. Hinata gasped in shock and pity. " I-I'm so sorry, I didn't k-know I- "

" We don't need your pity Hinata " said Sasuke putting his hand in his pockets. Hinata's lower lip trembled slightly. Sakura finally turned back to Hinata and gazed at her. Sasuke closed his eyes. " I-I..." Hinata spoked. " I lost my...my father...when I was..b..born.." Hinata continued to stare at the ground. " I was hated...by my older sister..." Tears formed as the Hyuga continued. " My mother had always loved me...but whenever my mother...left...my sister Hanabi would...would..w-w " Sakura frowned as Hinata started crying softly. " S-She would abuse m-me...she threatens me...n-not to tell mother..." Hinata wiped away her tears and looked up and the two Uchihas looking at her with pity in their eyes. Smiling, Hinata hiccupped. " I understand, what it's like to lose someone, mother would always tell me how k-kind her is " Sasuke gave a rare smile while Sakura grabbed her hand. The three losted children continued their way on to their school with true smiles. They become very close friends later.

**6 weeks later...**

_" Class I would like you to meet the new student- "_

_" MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! " Iruka's eyes twitched. " Yes, Uzumaki Naruto will be joining us from now on " said Iruka slightly glaring at the smiling boy. The room was filled with whispers of hatred and fear._

_" Hey isn't that the demon fox kid? "_

_" Yeah my mom told me not to be near him "_

_" What a monster "_

_" I hope he doesn't kill me "_

_Naruto had heard all the hurtful whispers, hiding all the pain, he continued to smile brightly. Sasuke and Sakura began to glare. How can the kid take in all that pain?_

_" Alright Naruto you can sit next to Sasuke over there, Sasuke raise your hand please " Sighing Sasuke standed up and raised his hand half way. Naruto immediately had a feeling that he would hate this guy._

_" Iruka Sensei why does this demon have to sit with Sasuke kun?! "_

_" You better not hurt him killer! "_

_" Iruka Sensei can he sit somewhere else "_

_" Enough! " Iruka sighed in frustration. " Naruto go have a seat, class will begin shortly " Iruka shooed Naruto away in a quite harsh way but Naruto was to busy staring at the male Uchiha. Naruto stomped his way to his seat, his eyes still on Sasuke as he as well._

_" H.I. I'm. Uzumaki. Naruto " Naruto gritted his teeth while hissing out his name. Sasuke glared._

_" Hn "_

_" DID YOU JUST " Hn " ME?! "_

_" Naruto sit down! I'm teaching here! Pay attention! " shout Iruka. Sakura stared at Naruto while blushed a little. Naruto and Sasuke had a glare match for the whole school hour. As the bell ring Sakura successfully pulled Sasuke away from Naruto, while Hinata tried to apologized to Naruto._

_" I don't like the new kid..."_

_" Don't judge people Sasuke nii kun.."_

_" Yes Sasuke "_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. " Tch " The two girls giggled as Sasuke closed his eyes and gave a faint smile._

**1 week later...**

_" Ahh YOU GUYS ARE HERE! " Naruto squealed as he saw Sakura walking towards him with blushing Hinata. The Uchiha twins, the Hyuga, and the Uzumaki had became good friends. They learned that they all have something in common. They lost at least someone that is important. Naruto losted his mother and father, Sasuke and Sakura lost their whole clan, and Hinata losted her father._

_" I thought you forgot! " Naruto chuckled as he dragged his pals to his favorite place. " Oh no I would never forget to go to Ichirakus with my buddy Naruto " Sakura rolled her eyes sarcasticly._

_The said boy scratched the back of his head and chuckled, Not noticing the three behind him blushing. That's right, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinat all have a crush on Naruto but no one knows, not even each other. Shocking. When they got to Ichirakus it wasn't a surprise that Naruto was known very well there. " Hey old man! "_

_" Ah Naruto, I see you brought friends over! Ayame it's going to be a big one! " Ichiraku is always cheerful when Naruto is around. A young brunette came out of the kitchen and flashes a bright smile at Naruto. " Naruto! " Naruto laughed as he motion them over to the stool around him. Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke walked over the the seats and sat down, emotionless (even Hinata!)._

_As Ichiraku made their ramen, Naruto blabber about being Hokage as The Uchiha twins stared at him and the Hyuga blushed. " Here's your ramen! Enjoy ". Naruto smiled at his ramen, breaking his chopsticks, he lean towards the bowl. " Ikadekimasu! " The Blonde blabbed down his ramen in seconds as the others ate politely. They were very lucky to have three rich kids, because Narutó had ate 8 bowls, Sasuke ate 2, and Sakura and Hinata ate 1. " Have a nice day! " Ayame waved as the four kids lefted._

_" Hey you guys, I want to visit somewhere so you guys can leave now " The three blinked. " See ya all tomorrow! Going to the Old Hokage for awhile Bye! " Naruto ran off towards the hokage tower as the Uchihas and Hyuga watched._

_" Sakura lets go home " Sakura glanced at her brother and nodded. " Well we also have to go so goodbye Hinata chan "_

_" Later " Hinata smiled softly and bowed. " Bye Bye Sakura chan, Sasuke kun "_

_Hinata watched as the two leave. " Nothing to do..."_

_" Ah Hinata chan! " Hinata turned around to see two of her friends (just friends not best friends) and smiled shyly._

_Uchiha Mansion_

_" Oh Sasuke nii kun, I forgot my sweater at the park "_

_" Then go get it " Sakura nodded and ran out of the door to the park._

_Park.._

_" Akomi chan who do you like? " Akomi blushed red as she looked away. " W-Why do you w-want to know " Akomi stuttered as her best friend giggled. " Come on Akomi chan tell us " Hinata nodded as Kei nudged the blushing Akomi. " What about you Kei?! " Kei laughed. " I don't like anyone " Akomi glared at her laughing friend as Hinata giggled._

_Kei stopped laughing and nudged Hinata. " Hey, what about you Hinata chan, like anyone? " They didn't know Sakura was coming towards them, looking for her sweater. " Hinata? "_

_" Come on Hinata tell us who you like " Sakura decided to listen. " Wonder who she likes..." Hinata turned red, really red. " G-Guys stop! "_

_" Please Hinata chan "_

_" Tell us! "_

_" Pleasee! "_

_" Alright! " Hinata panted as she hold her hands out. " I-I.." Sakura leaned closer. " I-I...I like..." Sakura narrowed his eyes and leaned even closer._

_" Naruto..." Sakura's world became blank. Akomi and Kei gasped. " Hinata chan you...you like the demon?! "_

_" His not a demon! "_

_" Okay okay geez " The two girls laughed at the blushing Hyuga. Sakura's eyes widen. " She..She..She likes...Naruto "_

_" This can't be..." Clenching her fist as began walking towards the group. " Hinata..." Akomi and Kei looked up and laughed nervously. " Hinata chan I think it's time for us to go home, see ya " Kei pulled on Akomi's arm leaving the two alone. " Sakura chan? "_

_" Hinata...you..you like Naruto too? " Sakura said darkly. Hinata's eyes widen. " S-Sakura...you like hi too? " Sakura glared at the Hyuga with hate. " So...this is where it ends huh..." Hinata blinked in confusion. " What are you talking about Saku- "_

_" From now on...we become rivals.." Hinata's eyes widen even more. Looking at the ground, she stared up. Staring at the female Uchiha. " I guess we are..." Sakura turned to leave as Hinata as well lefted._

**Uchiha Mansion**

_The door slammed opened with a emotionless Uchiha. " Sakura? " Sasuke was watching TV as his sister stomped her way towards him. " Something happen? ". Sasuke noticed the depression in her gaze to the ground. " Hinata..." She began. " Hinata...she..she likes...likes " Sasuke nodded and narrowed his eyes. " She likes Naruto too..."_

_Sasuke's widen as he sprang end up. " Wait..a minute...too? Sakura did you say too? " Sakura looked at her brother in confusion. " Yes? Why? " Sasuke clenched his fist and looked away._

_Sakura studied him closer. " What wrong? " The male Uchiha began walking. " Sasuke nii ku- wait a minute...Sasuke nii kun...you like Naruto as well?! " When Sasuke didn't say anything, she knew things were getting bad. Sasuke slowly turned around with cold eyes. Sakura didnt know what to do, but stare back. " So...this is where it ends.."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Hinata sighed after she finished her past. Kiba was shocked, no beyond shocked. " You, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were best friends in the past? Hinata nodded. " And that ended because of one person?! " Hinata nodded again.

Kiba blinked. " What about Naruto? Why aren't you guys friends anymore? " Hinata looked away. " Naruto, was to busy trying to become better then Sasuke, so our friendship ended as well " Kiba narrowed his eyes as he growled.

" That is just, NO! " Hinata blinked. " Your friendship ended, JUST FOR ONE GUY WHO IS A DEMON?! That's sick Hinata! " Hinata slapped Kiba as her tears fell from her cheek. " I didn't want it to end Kiba! "

The Dog trainer stared in shock. " I didn't our friendship to end! But that is just how life is! " Hinata continued sobbing as she talked. " Just how it is! " Kiba looked at Hinata with guilt. He didn't mean to make her cry. Squtting down he gently rubbed Hinata's back. " It's ok Hinata, it's ok "

So this is where it ends...huh?

* * *

**IT'S DONE! FOR YOU GUYS! T-T IM SO HAPPY I FINISHED HIS CHAPTER! I really hope you like this chapter! I worked hard on this. Okay first off, I decided to make Ino and Hinata switch places, is that a good idea? I don't know, also I decided to make Hanabi the eldest, Neji is still the same but he doesn't like Hinata so he is like Hanabi, abusing her, (Sorry Hanabi fans). I thought it was a great idea of putting them together since they all lost something important to them! If there are anymore questions, feel free to ask me in private! PEVIEW PLEASE! Thank you!**

**Anyway the next chapter is going to be called: C-Rank Mission. I have nothing else to say but SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Bye Bye!~AxPerfectxFlower.**


End file.
